1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
According to the development of the LCD technology, which has the advantages of light and non-radiation, the LCD apparatus has been widely applied to various kinds of electronic products to replace the traditional CRT (cathode ray tube) display apparatus. The LCD panel includes a TFT (thin-film transistor) substrate, a CF (color filter) substrate and a liquid crystal layer, which is disposed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The TFT substrate has a storage capacitor electrode and a plurality of pixel unit, and the CF substrate has a common electrode.
FIG. 1A is a schematic illustration showing a portion of the conventional TFT substrate B, and FIG. 1B is a schematic illustration showing an equivalent circuit of the conventional LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 1A, each pixel unit 11 of the TFT substrate B includes a switching element 111 and a pixel electrode 112. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the pixel electrode 112 and the storage capacitor electrode 12 form a storage capacitance Cs. The pixel electrode 112 and the common electrode 13 of the CF substrate (not shown) form a liquid crystal capacitance Clc. The switching elements 111 are electrically connected to the data lines Di, Di+1 and the scan lines Sj, Sj+1. The storage capacitor electrode 12 and the common electrode 13 are electrically connected to a storage capacitor electrode driving circuit 14 and a common electrode driving circuit 15, respectively.
When the switching element 111 is turned on by the scan signal Sgj transmitted through the scan line Sj, the image voltage signal Vgi can be written into the pixel electrode 112 of each pixel unit 11 through the data line Di. At the same time, the storage capacitor electrode driving circuit 14 outputs a storage capacitor voltage level signal Vs to the storage capacitor electrode 12, and the common electrode driving circuit 15 outputs a common voltage level signal Vcom to the common electrode 13, thereby maintaining the storage capacitor electrode 12 and the common electrode 13 at a constant voltage value or a preset AC voltage.
FIG. 1C is a schematic illustration showing the variations of the conventional storage capacitor voltage level signal Vs and common voltage level signal Vcom when the image voltage signal Vgi is written. As shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, the voltage of the data line Di is changed during the period that the image voltage signal Vgi is written into the data line Di. The voltage change of the data line Di can make the pixel electrode 112, the storage capacitor electrode 12 and the common electrode 13 generate voltage variation through the capacitance coupling effect. Herein, the voltage variation of the storage capacitor voltage level signal Vs is represented by the symbol Vd2. In addition, the image voltage signal Vgi is written into the pixel unit 11 on the same scan line Sj through the data line Di. Thus, the storage voltage level signal Vs and the common voltage level signal Vcom of the storage capacitor electrode 12 and the common electrode 13 on the same scan line Sj can generate voltage variation through the capacitance coupling effect, which can make the pixel electrode voltage generate voltage variation. Then, the voltage variation Vd1 of the storage voltage level signal Vs may exist, which leads to the lateral crosstalk issue of the display screen on the LCD panel 1.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an LCD panel that can improve the lateral crosstalk issue.